freshprettycurefandomcom-20200213-history
Miki Aono/Cure Berry
Miki Aono (蒼乃 美希 Aono Miki) is one of the four main cures in the series Fresh Pretty Cure!, she a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Private Torigoe Academy for exceptionally talented performers. She is good at sports and has a great sense of fashion. She is a hardworking, confident, but kind and modest girl who dreams of becoming a model and tries to maintain this in the public eye. When thoroughly pleased with herself, or a situation, she'll use the catchphrase "I'm perfect!". Her alter ego is Cure Berry. Appearance Miki is the tallest of the Fresh Precure Team. She has sharp indigo eyes and long violet waist-length hair with her bangs split off-center to frame her face, worn with a blue or white headband. At times she may wear her hair in a ponytail. Normally she is found wearing a school uniform composed of pale blue and navy long sleeved school top with partially puffed shoulders and a blue ribbon hanging from the center, along with a milk-blue pleat accent by a dark blue line on the hem, black tights, and silver loafers. For casual attire, she wears a sky blue top with navy fabric on the chest and ribbon stitching surrounding a tiny ribbon, denim short-shorts, black below the knee boots with three straps on each leg, and a thin white scarf. For dance, she wears a white top with pale blue lining beneath a blue sweatshirt and sweatpants accent by white on the sides of the leg and torso. The bottom of the torso and sleeve cuffs are pale blue with white lines on them, and she wears a pair of blue and white sneakers. For performances, she switches to an outfit reminiscent of the others, with hers being navy and sky blue themed. Her shoes are white with blue accent and a pale blue toe. As Cure Berry, she gains sapphire eyes and longer lavender hair worn up in a partially curled, puffy ponytail. Her bangs grow in length and she gains choppy forelocks. Her headband gains a large blue heart on the side. She gains upside down heart earrings and a blue choker. She gains a two-piece composed of a pearl blue bikini-style top lined with blue strips of fabric and dark blue stitching, decorated with a colorful four leaf clover on the side. Her sleeves are partially ruffled and end at the elbow, and on each wrist is a light blue band that has a dark blue ribbon tied around it. Her light blue mini-skirt is pleated with ruffled layers beneath it. On the waist are her Linkrun and a dark blue ribbon, with a long flowing bow on the right hip. She also gains blue boots with a pale blue toe and heel, and a folded cuff lined in pale blue, worn with a pair of midnight blue stockings. Personality Miki is an elegant and mature girl who tries to keep a flawless and graceful side of herself openly at all times. She is naturally charming and enjoys teasing those she cares for, showing a sense of humor despite her more serious nature in comparison to her friends. Since she was little she dreamed of becoming a supermodel and is very social- to the point of struggling with those who lack social skills. Despite her outward perfectionist streak, she is also very kind and modest. She is calm but also shows a lack of patience when it comes to something new she may not be familiar with, which can cause her to lash out or get worked up. History Miki leaves Love after bringing up a "date" she has with Kazuki and ignores Love's requests to join her dance lessons. After Kazuki falls sick during a Nakewameke attack, Miki tries to get him to safety when Burun, the Pickrun who earlier found her, goes into her cellphone, allowing her to turn into Cure Berry. Berry gets Kazuki into an ambulance and she goes to combat the Nakewameke. With help from Cure Peach, they defeat it. Miki then joins Love with dance lessons, unaware that Inori is looking at them in envy. Miki has always aspired to be a top model, so when she gets the chance to audition, she happily goes for it. Halfway through the audition, however, she realizes if she passes she has to quit dancing and Pretty Cure and stop seeing her friends. During the final stage, a Nakewameke attacks the park where Love and Inori are. She sneaks out of the building she is auditioning in and gets to the girls with help from Kaoru. Thanks to Cure Berry, the team defeats the Nakewameke. After Cure Peach and Cure Pine have received their "Fresh" upgrades of their powers, Miki decides to babysit Chiffon for a while in order to be equal with them. Knowing nothing about how to make a baby happy, however, she tries to appeal to her to no avail. One day, Miki brings Chiffon to Private Torigoe Academy. When Chiffon wanders off during a photo shoot, Miki becomes frantic and searches all over for her. She finds Chiffon with Love and Inori, and after yelling at her for wandering off, hugs her in tears. Touched by this, Chiffon summons Burun and it gains an upgrade. During a fight with Westar's sandwich Nakewameke, she calls upon her Pickrun's power, receiving the Berry Sword and defeats the Nakewameke. It is Miki who gives Love the initiative to consider fighting Eas, as she tells her that Setsuna is the enemy. Inori tries to stop her from being cold to her friend, but the two go to look for Love after she runs out of her room. They find Cure Peach fighting Eas, and witness Setsuna's rebirth as Cure Passion. Days later, a tower Nakewameke attacks the city, getting Miki's attention. She transforms to Cure Berry and meets Pine along the way, both help Cure Peach deflect a missile heading for Cure Passion. The three welcome Cure Passion to the team after Westar retreats.